You look great
by csincisfan01
Summary: Just a quick little one shot based on the preview for next weeks NCIS LA / JAG event. Okay so now this has kinda taken a turn into a little story all its own...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Just a little one shot based on tonight's preview... Just what I want to see happen...**

I'm looking at him on the Monitor, he still looks as good as the the last time I saw him. 6 moths ago, when he walked out the front door leaving myself and Rosie there. What he doesn't know is that after he left we both cried. I held her in my arms as she sobbed wanting her daddy to come back. What she didn't know was that I wanted him back just as much as she did.

Now here he is standing in front of me, it's like I could reach out and touch him. Take him in my arms and never let him go. I want to tell him how cold and lonely our bed is. How I hold on to his pillow every night. How I wish I would wake some morning and find him laying next to me. And then we make love, over and over. Till Rosie runs in and jumps on him. Planting sloppy 6 year old kisses on her daddy.

But all I can do is talk to him for now. I have to maintain official military protocol. So I great him by saying.

"XO it's good to see you again." If only he knew how good.

He replies - "You look great!" And I see it, the sparkle in his eyes, that's all I need to know that's he's still my Fly-Boy...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Ok I thought I would do one from Harms point of view.**

Six months is a long time to be at sea. She still looks as good as she did the last time I saw saw her. I still remember how she smelled. I remember how much it hurt to leave her and Rosie. What she doesn't know, is that they weren't the only ones crying this time. As the door closed I leaned back against it letting my tears fall.

If she only knew that I took one her pillow cases with with me . I sprayed it with some of her perfume. The one that I've always given her. If she only knew that I keep the photo of her and Rosie with me all the time. I never fly without them next to my heart. Does she know how much I long to make love to her again? To take my little Rosebud in my arms and swing her around...

For now I have to keep up military protocol after all I am the XO. I almost break when I hear say "XO it's good to see you again."

I can't help it- its out before I realize it. "You look great" then I see it the sparkle in her eyes, that sparkle is just for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This some more of what I would love to see happen...**

I asked agent Hanna drop me off at our Townhouse. It was well past midnight so I knew both my girls would be in bed asleep. I opened the door and quietly made my way from the living room towards the bedrooms. I went to check on my baby girl first.

I opened her door and walked inside. Sure enough she is fast asleep holding her stuffed Pooh bear dressed as avatar. I remember when I found this. I knew one day I would be able to give it to my son or daughter. I reach down fix her covers and kiss her head. She stirs a little bit but doesn't wake up. I smile and leave out.

I walk down the hallway to mine and Sarah's room. I open the door, not surprised to find the light on. Looks like she dozed off while reading. That's my Marine for ya. I slip into the bathroom and take off my uniform. I glance at my reflection. I guess I look as tired as I feel, I splash some water on my face and finish getting ready for bed.

I walk back into the bedroom, I'm shocked now. Sarah has woken up and is looking at me, with a smile on her face. She reaches over and tosses back the covers as I walk towards to her. She looks so beautiful in her deep red silk nightgown ( she knows I love her in red ) I slip in bed next to her and take her in my arms.

We fall into a passionate embrace, our lips hungry for each other. I feel her grab my dog tags and slightly tug on them as her lips move to my ear. "Welcome home XO"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Just cause I wanted to one last one before Sunday.**

Well I talked with Harm today, he lookes tired and worried. I know it's not all directed towards me, but I can tell he doesn't like that I'm involved with this. I could tell by his looks and the tone in voice. Part of me wanted to just reach into the screen and take him my arms, and tell him that "I'm fine - I know what I'm doing." But I know that would fall on deaf ears.

When my husband gets the worried look, nothing and no one will stop him from procteting what is his. That is the look I saw today. And now we come to the real reason I'm sitting here mindlessly trying to read this book at well past midnight. At least Rosie is sound asleep. I wanted to tell her I talked to her daddy. But then she would have asked me a million questions. Ones that I don't have answers to.

Maybe I'll close my eyes and at least try and rest . Time seems to be moving slowly, that's when I hear the door open. I don't need to open my eyes to know who walked in. I hear him set his bag down, he's cute when he's trying to be quite. I open one eye just in time to see him walk into our bathroom. Damn his six looks good in those pants.

I open my eyes cause after all I'm a woman and I want to see my husband when he walks out. He looks surprised to see me awake, I pull back the covers for him. He slides in next to me. I can see the hunger and desire in his eyes. We fall into a passionate embrace,our lips hungry for each other. I grab his dog tag and slightly tug it, pulling him towards me, I whisper into his ear "Welcome home XO"

He looks back at me with those piercing eyes , the same ones that our baby girl inherited from him. "I've been gone to long Marine." With that we fall into the dance of lovers, our bodies and soles reconnecting like only soulmates can.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - So I had a reviewer ask to add a chapter with Rosie seeing her daddy, so here it is.**

**Mac's POV**

So this wasn't a dream, Harm really did come home early this morning. He really is here with me in our bed. It feels wonderful to be wrapped up in his loving arms, feel his rock hard abs under my head. We made love well into the night. It felt wonderful to be with him again. I haven't asked him how long he's going to be here, part of me wants to know and part doesn't. Right now I will take what I can get.

**Harm's POV**

I was pleasantly surprised to see her awake when I came out of our bathroom. She was wearing red, I can never resist her in red. I wanted her as soon as I laid down next to her and she knew I did, I could see it in her eyes. We've always been able to connect to each other with just a look. Now she is laying on my chest, running her hand up and down playing with my hair. This feels so good. I've missed her gentle touch. She places lite kisses on me as she sungles down.

**Next Morning **

**Harm and Mac's Bedroom**

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. I smile when see my little brown haired beauty come bounceing in carrying her little Pooh Bear. She walks up to my side of the bed. She looks at me like she can't really believe she is seeing me. I smile at her.

"Daddy is it really you?"

"Yes sweet pea, it's really daddy!"

She jumps up on top of me. Dropping her little Pooh to the ground and throwing her little arms around my neck. She's planting kisses on my cheeks. Now I'm suddenly very greatful that myself and Sarah decided to slip clothes back on just in case Rosie came in.

"Are you home forever daddy? I love you daddy! Please be home forever!! Me and mommy are sad when you are not here! Please daddy! Please"

"Well daddy are you?"

I look at both my girls - i didn't know how to answer them. Part of me wants to tell them yes. But I don't want to give them false hope. So I look at my sweet baby girl and Sarah - "I'm home for now." I take both my girls in my arms and suggle with them. I will take this time with them for now. I have a lot to decide over the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I'm writing this more for myself than anything. After last night I need happinesses. **

**Harm and Sarah's bedroom**

**Harm's POV**

I told my girls that "I'm home for now" truth is I want to be home for good. After the events of the last few days. I realized that my family is more important then getting my own ship. I need to put them first. I'm going to talk with Sarah about this, I realized that if I'm out in the middle of the ocean I can't keep them safe. Their safety needs to be my #1 priority. I see Rosie trying to reach to floor to get her Pooh Bear, so I move her between Sarah and myself and pick up her pooh.handing it back to her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you daddy." She hugs her bear.

I notice Sarah looking at me. I know that look, it's the Harmon Rabb we need to talk look. I know we do, she needs to know what I want to do. Rosie looks over at me,when she looks at me with her big ocean eyes. I wonder how I could ever leave her and her mother behind. I'm not going to go off and leave them again this much I know for sure. The rest is up to fate.

**Mac's POV**

I know my husband to well , I know he's thinking about not going back to his ship. I can tell by the look in eyes. I dont blame him , part of myself wants him to stay with us. But it's not fare to make him choose. I'll listen to what he says. This need to be his dession and his alone. He knows he will always have someone that loves him no matter what. I watch as Harm takes Rosie into his arms, hugging her to him. I shift towards him when he opens his free arm for me. We snuggle together. No decisions need to be made right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Still this is more for me. I just need some happiness...I hope it makes you guys happy too...**

**Still Harm and Mac's bedroom **

**Harm's POV**

I love having both my girls in my arms. This is the best feeling in the world. Even better then landing on carrier deck. I've come to realize, that I'm not a young man anymore. I need to be home with my girls. I look at them and I realize that within a moment,I could be lost to them. I could be killed, and that would leave Sarah without her husband and Rosie without her daddy. I don't want that, I know what loosing a father at young age feels like. I can't do that to her. I saw what losing a husband did to my own mother. I can't put Sarah through that. That's why I'm not going back. I've made my mind up. Rosie looks up at me with her big blue eyes, suddenly I think back to the first time I held her.

**_Flashback _**

She's not even an hour old yet, and I already know I will give up everything for her. I'm walking around the room with her. Cradling her in my arms. I start singing to her. She yawns, my beautiful baby girl. She's the light in my life. The fulfillment of a promise made long ago. I look over at her mother, my beautiful wife. I have everything I want right here.

**_End Flashback_**

Now I need to tell Sarah what I've already decided. I know I can get my own command, but not at the cost of my family. I've been away from them too long. Both my girls look at me. "I love you both, I'm home to stay. "


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to keep this going. But I thought of this little scene to add to this.**

**Mac's POV**

I knew it would happen. Harm ended up having to go back. He didn't want to and I know he didn't. He tried to extend his leave long enough to be able to find out what his options would be. But the sittuion with ISIS became dire. And he got recalled back to the ship. Poor little Rosie was devastated. She cried her little eyes out in her fathers arms. She begged him not to go. She kept promising to be "Daddy's good girl." My heart broke watching my little 5 year old crying. What hurt worse was watching my husband crying with her.

And this is why I'm laying here in our bed wide awake at 0235am. It's been like this every night since he left 6 weeks ago. I put Rosie to bed. She asks me the same question every night. "Will daddy be here in the morning mommy?" I always tell her the same thing "No sweetheart daddy is busy, but daddy loves his little Rosebud." She just looks at me with big sad Rabb eyes. Maybe tonight I'll get some sleep.

I find myself starting to doze off until I hear the door open. My eyes have to be playing tricks on me. Harm is walking through our bedroom door wearing his summer whites. He throws his cover on the dresser and heads straight over to the bed. He takes me in his arms. Before I know what hit me, I feel his lips on mine. God I have missed those perfect lips. Suddenly he stops and looks at me. A great big Flyboy grin on his face.

"I'm home for good."

"You mean it Harm"

"Yes as of yesterday. I'm the new Rear Admrial of the Pacific Fleet. No more sea duty."

I smile when he tells me his news. Now life is perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Is it September yet! A great big thank you to everyone that reads and reviews. Love all of you. **

**Harm POV**

I don't really know how all this suddenly happened. One day I'm an XO. Next day I'm being called to Washington and being informed by head of DOD that due to my service, and the way the recent events where handled. That I'M being prompted to Rear Admrial of the Pacific Fleet. That I will no longer be serving on a carrier. Part of myself will miss it. But I was a JAG lawyer. So I know what it's like to not be on a carrier. And the best part part, not having to leave Sarah and Rosie anymore. A man can get use to this. Before I make a final decision I am going to talk to my wife about this once I get home.

Well it's now or never. I'm walking through my front door. It's late now, Sarah and Rosie will be asleep. I make my way through my house. I make a stop at my daughters room, opening her door and checking on her. She sleeping peacefully. I stand and watch her. And I wonder how I could have left her behind crying her eyes out begging me not leave her. I walk over to her, place a kiss on her head. " Daddy's never leaving you again Rosebud"

I turn around and head to mine and my wife room. I open the the door. Somethings never change . Sarah has the light on. I think she might be asleep. But I wouldn't be surprised if she's not. I toss my cover on the dresser and walk over to the her take her in my arms placing a passionate kiss on those perfect lips ive missed her.I smile at her..

"I'm home for good."

"You mean it Harm"

"Yes as of yesterday. I'm the new Rear Admrial of the Pacific Fleet. No more sea duty."

She smiles when I tell her the news. Now life is perfect. I get up and so I can change. That's when I feel her hand take mine. I look down at her. I see a question in her eyes. Before I say anything she speaks.

"Harm is this really what you want?"

"I don't want to leave you and Rosie ever again, I don't want to hold my sweet baby girl in my arms as she cry's, begging me not leave her. I don't want to stand on the other side of my front door listening to both of you crying. I want to spend what ever time I have left on this earth with my girls."

I watch the tears form in my wife's eyes, I reach out once again taking her in my arms. I kiss her head. "Sweetheart why don't you go get Rosie while I change, I want to hold you both tonight."

She nods and gets up out of bed while I step into our bathroom to change. I wait in the bathroom till I hear our door open and close. I hear Sarah talking to Rosie.

"I'm sorry I woke you up sweetie. But mommy wanted to bring you in here with her."

I hear her sleepy tiny voice. "It's okay mommy, I sleep on daddy's pillow." When I hear that I walk out of the bathroom. Sarah looks at me. "Well sweetie you might have to ask daddy if that's ok."

Suddenly I see her start to look around the room. Then her eyes find me. She starts to jump off the bed. When I stop her by taking her and her Pooh Bear in my arms. She's places her tiny arms around my neck. Placing sloppy kisses on cheek.

"I love you daddy, You came home just like you promised."

"Yes Rosebud, daddy came home"


End file.
